


Vampire

by romaneedsatoma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Vampires, basically im trash, parvill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv was turned into a vampire recently, and Strife can't help but guess at the biology of it all. Parv gets mad at what he takes to be dismissive remarks, and then it ends up in some bloody make out because Parvill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigmatimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmatimelord/gifts).



> Sorry I haven't been updating Forest of Our Lives! I'm hoping to get back on track with that story, but for now, here's my full evolution into Parvill trash.

"Oh yeah, you're a vampire now. Right." Strife mumbled, blushing a little. He shouldn't have freaked out there, but to be fair, people usually don't say 'Oh, I don't have to breath.'  
"Yeah." Parv laughed, leaning against the fridge. "Did you forget?"  
"I'm not used to it!"  
The two were in the kitchen of Strife's penthouse, where he was making coffee for his next stack of paperwork. Parv had, naturally, wandered in to bug him since he was no longer surrounded by his 'boring' work, and now they were talking while the coffeepot whirred softly.  
Parv hissed jokingly, making claws with his fingers. "Rawr!"  
Strife looked at him, deadpan. "... So scary."  
"I'm a vampire and I drink blood! Rawr rawr!"  
"So terrified." Strife replied sarcastically, and Parv pouted. The businessman turned away and start reorganizing his cupboard, needing something to do.  
"You're scared, I can tell. Trembling in your shoes." Parv went back at it, rebounding easily and stepping closer to Strife to look over his shoulder.  
"Totally." Strife dragged the word, showing obvious disinterest.  
"Are you scared of my cool fang teeth?" Parv showed off his teeth, and Strife looked over. "They're cool. And scary."  
Strife raised an eyebrow. "They look sharp. Maybe not scary." Parv sighed, and Strife turned back to his cupboard. "Probably don't even hurt when you bite someone."  
"Excuse?!" Parv gasped. "They would too!"  
"Well, sharp things hurt less! And if it hurt, it'd be bad evolutionary. So it's better that they don't." Strife pointed out, not looking at the other. "Otherwise your food doesn't like it."  
Parv squinted, making a noise of disbelief, and Strife rolled his eyes.  
"It's science. I bet with your weird vamp genes, it might even feel nice to be bitten." Strife said, then blushed again. That was an interesting thought. Maybe he could ask Parv... for research purposes, of course.  
"Excuuuse you!" Parv sounded offended, and Strife snickered. "Nice? Nice?!"  
"Well, it makes sense! If it feels nice to be bitten, then your food would want to be bitten! And then you can feed as much as you want!" Strife reached up to readjust his sunglasses, looking back at Parv. Wow, he looked... pissed.  
"You wanna find out if they feel NICE?!" Parv growled, and Strife blinked.  
"Uh... Scientifically, it would be interesting?" Strife tried to think of a way to calm him, but Parv growled again, and Strife took a step back. "You're scaring me Parv." The blood mage glared and Strife stepped back again, hitting the counter. Cornered.  
He stepped closer, and Strife stuttered out, "P-parv... What are you doing?"  
"You were the one who was scientifically interested." Parv said in a low voice, still glaring daggers at him. Strife squeaked when he brought his lips to Strife's neck and bit him, hard.  
Strife tensed, but relaxed after a second, blushing brightly. Hypothesis proven. Felt nice. Felt way too nice. He moaned quietly, which seemed to snap Parv out of his anger.  
"Holy shit, I just- fuck." The vampire took a few steps back, mouth dripping bright green. Strife raised a shaking hand to his neck and felt two fang-sized holes, already healing but blood soaked. "I'm so so sorry Strife-"  
"I-it's fine!" Strife said, voice high pitched. Parv looked at him, tilting his head, then a look of realization came over his face.  
"Did you enjoy that?" Parv giggled, stepping closer again. Strife's blush intensified, and he shook his head. "Oh, but I think you did~"  
"Parv, I don't like that face." He mumbled.  
"If you dislike it so much, maybe you should kiss it off of me?" Parv cupped Strife's face, grinning. The business man glared, then leaned forward and kissed him roughly. The vampire laughed and pushed him more against the counter, kissing back eagerly.  
Strife grabbed Parv's hair and pulled his head closer, closing his eyes blissfully. Parv obeyed easily, tilting his head for it to be a little less awkward, and grabbed Strife's hips.  
"So, vampirism is sexy now?" Parv goaded, pulling away just enough to talk. He kissed Strife lightly, staccato pecks to the lips. Strife whined at teasing kisses, eyes opening into slits.  
"I hate you." He complained breathily, playing with Parv's hair. "You're awful."  
"I'm just teasing you Strifey." Parv kissed Strife's chin, making him tilt his head up. "This is what you want, isn't it?"  
"I never said I wanted this." Strife protested, and Parv started to pull away, grinning. Strife dropped his head again and frowned. "Hey- No come back."  
"Wow, you changed your tune quickly." Parv giggled, pressing Strife back against the counter. "That's got to be a record, usually you'd restrain yourself enough for me to be a foot away." He kissed Strife's jaw and the blond lifted his head again.  
"This is what I meant by awful." Strife mumbled. "Such a tease."  
"I make up for it with my actions, baby." Parv moved his lips to Strife's neck again. He licked the blood still drying there, and Strife shivered. "Wouldn't you say so?"  
Instead of answering, Strife grabbed Parv's hair again, whimpering. He pulled Parv up to a kiss, holding him in place. Parv grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away, and Strife glared.  
"What, think you're in control here Strifeykins?" Parv raised an eyebrow, leaning back. "Afraid you're mistaken. This is my game, pretty boy, better play along!"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Strifeykins, or pretty boy?" He taunted, bringing one of Strife's wrist to his mouth. He kissed the veins lightly, looking at Strife around his hand. "I think both suit you."  
Strife looked at his hand and sighed. "Fine. What do you want Parv?"  
"You." Parv said vaguely, moving Strife's wrists to be pinned behind him. He went back to Strife's neck, lightly grazing his teeth along it. "You know, green is such a lovely color? Tastes like candy apples. Very sweet, maybe a bit overpowering..."  
"If you're going to bite me, just do it. Spare us both the torture of dragging it out." Parv could almost feel Strife rolling his eyes.  
"It's fun for me~" Parv grinned. "But I suppose if you're gonna be so impatient..." He bit Strife's neck suddenly, and the business man jumped, honestly thinking Parv was going to keep teasing him. Parv sucked the blood up greedily, paying more attention to the taste now. As he said, sweet, not coppery like humans.  
Strife moaned after awhile, obviously giving up on restraining himself. Parv pulled away again, licking the wounds clean this time. The holes covered over, and Strife shivered, reaching up to feel his neck.  
"That was fun!" Parv chirped, as if it had never happened. Bright green blood still dripped from his mouth, and Strife began to wonder if his own mouth was blood stained. "We should do it again sometime. In a few days, unless your blood isn't as filling as a humans... with how sweet it is, probably isn't. Like candy!"  
Strife sighed, looking over at the coffeepot. Almost done. Like nothing had happened. He could almost put it out of mind, if it wasn't for the blood absolutely everywhere.  
"Go wash your mouth, you look like you ate a leprechaun." Strife muttered, licking his lips. The cloying taste of his blood made him gag slightly. "I'll join as soon as my coffee's done."  
Parv pouted, then kissed him one last time. "If you really think that's best. I'd happily wear your blood around though." He turned, skipping out of the kitchen. He hesitated at the doorway, looking back at Strife. "It lets everyone know you just kissed me!" He winked, then left, leaving Strife to glare after him.  
Strife looked back at his coffee, stretching as he waited. After a moment of curiosity, he touched the wounds on his neck again. Healed over, but there was very obviously two puncture wounds, with blood around them from the sticky residue. Or Parv's saliva. Strife flushed, fighting a smile.  
What the fuck just happened? Who knew. It was nice, regardless.  
His coffeepot beeped at him and he dropped his hand, grabbing the handle and putting it on the counter to cool. Strife fiddled with the handle, watching the steam curl off the top. He wouldn't admit it to Parv, but he was looking forward to him needing more blood.  
In the meantime, though, he needed to refuel. His head was very dizzy.


End file.
